Uniform
by Kitty-W
Summary: A sunny afternoon after school. My very fist fic here so be nice cuties!


_**I know we're all born naked, baby**_

_**Show me where you're from**_

_**Doesn't matter who you are**_

_**Take off your uniform,**_

_**Just take off your uniform!**_

**Please listen to the song that inspired everything: Uniform- Private Line.**

**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day so Japer thought he should do something special for his Alice. He spent the last hour thinking what could he do, and decided that it would be a nice surprise going to the park, spend the afternoon in the sun.**

So when the time came up he went straight to where Alice was waiting and once again we he saw her there standing with her school uniform waiting for him. He could not pushed away the jealousy he felt.

It seemed that all the male population from school was looking at his lovely girlfriend with lusty eyes. He completely understood that only Alice could look so perfect wearing the school uniform, but he also new that the others were more interested in seeing under her skirt that to look at her perfection.

So times like this were when he was thinking about ripping everybody heads off cause of what he was feeling. But once he reached Alice and she looked at him showing the most pure love and devotion in her eyes he know that nothing else matters. Not the boys, not their lusty looks, not the jealously, just her. His Alice.

They parted off school holding hands towards the park.

Once they were there Japer looked at her with those perfects blue eyes and wait for Alice to respond. She was totally decided to, so when he saw in her eyes the answer to his unspoken question his bent his head and his mouth searched for hers and started to kiss her slowly making their tongues play.

The kiss became more and more passionate and Japer slowly pushed Alice so he could be on top of her in the bench of the park, that curiously was deserted. When they pulled apart he took her hand and guided her to a nearby tree.

He lay against the trunk pulling Alice with him so she could rest on his chest and at the same time gave him an perfect angle to continue kissing her deeply. Their kisses were warm and soft. Jasper's hand were caressing her body, while hers where on his face holding him closer.

The moment they were sharing was so intimate that didn't matter to them if somebody was looking. It was their time together and they only wanted to enjoy it.

Jasper's hands roamed up her shirt running his fingers up and down her breast. He moved one hand down to reach under her uniform skirt and felt she was getting wet, that made him harder and moaned into her mouth.

"I love you so much Ali" he whispered.

"Me too. I love you Jazz" she gasped as his fingers moved aside her panties and started rubbing her clit.

Alice was beyond turn on, she moved her hand down between their bodies to reach inside Jasper's pants. She took hold of his hard cock and began to stroke it slowly enjoying the sensation of having his long hard length in her tiny hand.

Both of them were moaning and panting from the pleasure they were experimenting but soon it became too much so without any warning Jasper unzipped his pants and thrust into her making both of them moan. He rested his head on her crook of her neck and started to penetrate her slowly.

Both bodies moving to built up a steady rhythm. Jasper increased his speed and felt her clenched around him making herself more tight.

Alice began to tremble feeling with every thrust closer to her climax, Jasper felt it too and was becoming insane at the sensations their were creating with their bodies. So he flipped her over and pinned her down so he could be on top. This new position gave him a deeper access to her heated core.

Alice knew even though she couldn't have any coherent thoughts that feeling Jasper so close to her and his weight over her tiny body that she needed to help both of them cum, so she wrapped her legs round his waist and arched against his chest and that did it. She felt him explode inside making her climax, both moaning riding out the waves of their passionate love making under the tree on a beautiful sunny afternoon.

* * *

**I know i dont like it but pretty please tell me what you think! thanks**


End file.
